The surprise!
by pinecat
Summary: Calvin wakes Hobbes up one morning for a very special surprise!


**Since I haven't updated anything or made any new stories lately,**

**I've decided to make just a quick short story to let you all know that I'm still here!**

**It's just school has been taking my life and beating the crud out of it…**

**So many apologizes! I also don't own anything. Here's this dribble;**

"Hobbes!" shouted a certain short spiky haired kid. "Le..let me sleep…" mumbled the stuffed tiger as Calvin repeatedly shook the tiger. "Wha…..what?" grumbled Hobbes, as the boy wouldn't leave him alone.

"Get up you lazy bum. And hurry, we might miss it if we take to long!" chirped the boy happily. "Miss…what?" questioned the sleepy tiger. "You'll find out once we get there!"

Cheered Calvin. "Ugh…fine." Yawned the tiger as he stretched out the creaks in his back. As he did so, Hobbes peered around the room, noting how it was far to early for anyone to be awake,

much less Calvin. "Why must you choose such an early time to go on a adventure?" complained Hobbes, squinting his eyes to look more threatening. "Why not?"

Calvin challenged back as he put his shoes on. "Now come on you big dummy." Calvin said as he took Hobbes by the paw and lead them outside.

After a few minutes of Calvin leading Hobbes blindly, with much nagging from the tiger, they finally arrived at their old tree. "Why didn't you just say we were coming here?" Hissed Hobbes.

"Oh stop fussing, we're here right?" "Yeah, I guess." "Good, now just sit down and calm down." Calvin smirked. After a few minutes of pure silence, Hobbes finally spoke up.

"Why did you drag me out here so early?" "Because I wanted to feed the squirrels?" Calvin smiled innocently. "My butt! What's your real reason?"

jeered Hobbes. "Really! That's my reason! Don't you believe your best friend in the _whole_ world?" Calvin replied happily. "Your such a bad liar Cal-" "Look!"

Calvin interrupted as he swung a finger in the opposite direction. "Wha- woah! That- that's amazing!" Hobbes gaped as he looked at the sunrise.

Unlike most mornings, the sky was slightly cloudy, causing the beams to glow off the clouds. The sky was now beautifully colored oranges, reds, pinks, and a heavenly gold, truly

a site to be hold. "How'd you know of this?…" Hobbes stuttered out as he still gazed upon the angelic sense. "Just woke up one morning and saw this, so why not share the view?"

came the regular response. As the view slowly smoothed over to the regular searing yellow, Hobbes and Calvin both let out a breath and slumped against the tree.

As some time pass Hobbes murmured, "you know Calvin, you really are a good kid." Calvin groaned. "Yeah, yeah, just don't go spreading' the word to the world or my parents

might think I'll behave!" They both broke into laughter at that. After both of them recovered from their brief laughing fit, Hobbes did something completely

unexpected.

He went right up to Calvin and…hugged him in the biggest bear hug ever in the eternity of ever! Calvin was completely taken off guard by this movement

and stood there awkwardly tensed. Slowly though, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Hobbes as well. Laughing Calvin asked,

"what's with this giant fuzzy hug buddy?" "It's my way of thanking you for showing me your discovery!" Hobbes gleefully replied. "No problem dude! Let's do this tomorrow morning

too!" he happily said. For a few more moments they stayed in the best bear hug ever, when suddenly, "**CALVIN!**" came a screech from the house. "Gah! What time is it!?"

Calvin squeaked as they let go of each other and fanatically looked around. They both had been so caught up having fun that they hadn't noticed the sun clearly rising into the

morning and waking Calvin's parents. "I don't know, but I'll race you back to the house!" Hobbes laughed nervously as he started speeding down the path.

"Hey! Wait up fuzzball!" Calvin called as he and Hobbes ran back home, smiling and laughing the whole way.

**Not to bad if I do say so myself~**

**I do hope this makes up for my long absence o.e**

**plus I really wanted to write a Calvin and Hobbes story,**

**childhood favorite 3**

**plus I really love Calvin and Hobbes in general :3**


End file.
